


I See You

by CobaltBoba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Centered around gyujun fluff, Childhood Friends, Debilitating Crush, Ghost!Jun, M/M, Minghao is only mentioned in pt. 1, Neglectful Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltBoba/pseuds/CobaltBoba
Summary: Junhui’s always been there for Mingyu, whether he was learning to tie his shoelaces or grasping the concept of infinity.It’s been twelve years, and nothing has changed.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetitSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dear Maurane~
> 
> I hope this day treats you wonderfully, since that’s what you deserve! You’re such a supportive child and so fun to talk to too (even if that isn’t often akcnskvk) 
> 
> Keep learning and growing !!! Samom loves you!!

Slamming the door to his tiny attic room shut as quietly as physically possible, Mingyu sighed and sank slowly down to come to rest facedown on the floor. There, a long, deep exhale deflated him of all the trials the day had thrown at him. Two tests-difficult tests, a new piece- a hard piece- passed out in band, a tiring lecture - difficult and tiring - the day really was just hard, and Mingyu was more than happy to finally have it be over with. 

 

“Mingyu?” A voice rang out from above him, “Everything okay? If you want to take a nap the bed is only three feet away from you.” 

 

The stress filtering out of the teenager was helped out of him by the voice, a force pushing down on his hissing balloon of a filled, high-strung day. Mingyu felt his smile start to form against the floor of os his room, before rolling himself over to face the voice.

 

On the bed sat his long time best friend, Junhui, clad in his cream colored sweater and his brown locks falling easily onto his forehead and looking down at him with a face knotted in gentle concern that flashed into a smile at the sight of Mingyu’s smile. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, and Mingyu eagerly hopped up to join the older.

 

“Did you have a long day?” Junhui inquired as Mingyu curled up and rested his head in Junhui’s lap, the latter’s fingers coming to pat at his head and run his hand through the darker brown strands. Mingyu nodded in response as the ministrations pressed him closer and closer to an impromptu nap. 

 

Junhui giggled as he lulled the boy to sleep, gazing down fondly at who could easily be counted as his only friend at the moment. Mingyu’s snoring did nothing to cover the excited welcomes of his father to his younger brother. 

 

The smile dropped slowly off Junhui’s face as he listened to the inquiries, the how was your days, the what was funs, the did your friends treat you well, all these given so liberally to Mingyu’s siblings while he had nothing but silence and Junhui. Mingyu was always so kind to him that he wished he could give him more than homework advice and a cold embrace. Whatever the case his situation could not be changed, so his smile resumed as he focused on what was important here: the boy in his lap. 

 

~-~-~

 

Mingyu was just barely five when he first saw the boy in his cramped attic space of a room. They day of his birthday, once again passed in silence to the point that he almost didn’t know that this day held meaning for him. He likely would’ve forgotten it altogether had his teacher not announced it to the class today. 

 

Sitting at his old, dilapidated coffee table of a desk was a boy his age, but he had never seen him at school before. How did his parents let this boy in if he was just going to see Mingyu? But the boy was just. Here. 

 

He was a little smaller than larger than Mingyu, and he introduced himself as Junhui and he was somebody who had been living there a long, long, long, long time. So long that he knew Mingyu well! This surprised little Mingyu, as he really had not gotten much attention from his parents. But here this boy was saying that he had been paying attention to him and wanted to be is friend? It was, frankly, exciting! 

 

It took him a while to ask the obvious questions both due to his age and due to his neglecting that they were…  _ important _ questions to be asked. There were more fun things to talk about anyway, like Junhui’s favorite breed of cats and Mingyu’s favorite breed of dogs and their favorite foods and sports and songs, the list went on and on. 

 

By the time he was 12, there was a lot more he knew about Junhui. 

 

Junhui was dead, Junhui didn’t know how he died, Junhui had been around for a while, and it was very rare for someone to be able to feel Junuhi’s presence, much less be able to see and talk to him. 

 

Junuhi had wandered around the town lost when he ‘woke up,’ Junhui had made this quiet attic his abode, and one day Mingyu’s presence made his attic less quiet.

 

Junhui watched this boy far too young to take care of himself wobble around the small room, Junhui felt bad, Junhui tried his best to help, and one day, Junhui was seen.

 

Apparently the time Mingyu had fallen asleep at the table and found himself tucked into bed and with a nice plate of omelette waiting for him on his desk was Junhui. Apparently the time Mingyu had forgotten his homework at home only to have them show up at his school then they previously weren’t there was also Junhui.

 

It was like Mingyu had his own personal guardian angel! When he voiced this to the ghost, Junhui had blushed and tried to hide his face in the sleeves of his blue and white hoodie, but Mingyu just trapped him in a hug and made him accept it.

 

Even though he was dead, Junhui found himself taking the form that was the same age as Mingyu. It was the easiest way to be his friend, after all! Mingyu appreciated it, especially when he reached Junhui’s height and even began to outgrow him. Junhui never cheated.

 

~-~-~-~

 

For twelve years now Junhui had stayed by Mingyu’s side; he was there at his elementary school graduation, he was there at his middle school graduation, and he intended to be there at his high school and college graduations. He saw Mingyu’s first love and first heartbreak, and he helped him choose ice cream flavors in the aftermath. He was the perfect person to watch movies with since they only needed to buy one ticket! 

 

And though he had no memories of his life beside his name and other little facts (like his favorite cat breeds), Junhui still retained knowledge from when he was alive. So he probably hadn’t died too young, as when Mingyu looked like his eyeballs were about to pop out of their sockets at the first trigonometry problem, the older was able to quickly scoot his way to Mingyu’s side and help him with the problems. Mingyu was — is — eternally grateful. 

 

Having been together so long, Junhui thought he had seen everything Mingyu could throw at him — whether that be reorganizing the attic on a whim, twice, or becoming their town’s coffee joint’s favorite barista. So he was incredibly surprised when one day, Mingyu arrived home to his attic and made a beeline for Junhui, tugging him by the hood of his black hoodie to sit on the bed, opened his mouth, then proceeded to stay silent for over five straight minutes. 

 

““Mingyu?” He waved his hand in front of the teenager’s face, “Everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Mingyu near missed the scrunched smile on Junhui’s face as he buried his face into the folds of Junhui’s hoodie right above his heart. 

 

“Save me, Junnie!” He whined, fisting the cloth before shaking Junhui back and forth. Mingyu’s pleading was met with Junhui’s light giggles at a sleeve-covered hand reached up to pat Mingyu’s hair.

 

“I can’t save you if I don’t know what you need saving from, though!” He brought his other hand up to poke at Mingyu’s cheek. “Soooo telllllll meeeeeee.” Each drawn out syllable followed a prolonged poke, but Mingyu’s only response was to stick his lips out in a pout. 

 

A few more minutes in silence passed, before a long, long sigh sounded from the younger as the battle between his resolve and his weakness broke down. 

 

“I have a crush.” 

 

Junhui froze for a moment, eyes wide since it had been a while since Mingyu’s last mention of anything of the sort. But in the next moment their positions had changed, and Junhui had taken the material of Mingyu’s shirt in his hands and was shaking him like he would drop change if he was shaken hard enough. 

 

“You what!?” The ghost grinned widely at his friend, “who is he?! Do I know him? What’s he like? Does he like Coke or Pepsi?” 

 

His questions broke off into another string of lively laughs as Mingyu groaned once more, and he decided to be merciful. For now.

 

“No, Junnie,” He started slowly, sheepishly, as if the mere thought of this mystery crush was making him flustered and making him lose his train of thought. Junhui guessed that this was the case. “He’s new in town, and he just moved here, so you don’t know him.

 

“His name,” Mingyu swallowed like the name was too lewd to be spoken above a whisper, like it was a sacred word that only certain people could safely utter, like it was a name tied to someone nearly incomprehensible, “is Minghao.” 

 

“Minghao,” Junhui repeated slowly as he looked upon Mingyu expectedly to elaborate since there wasn’t much he could do on that information alone. 

 

Mingyu blushed at the pressure before grabbing his pillow to hide under it. His “I don’t know yet!” was muffled, and it didn’t help that Junhui had laid his head down on top of the pillow just to squish Mingyu’s head. 

 

“He’s still new, and I haven’t gotten to talk to him much but everything he’s done so far he just seems so nice and kind and smart and the way he moves is like he knows exactly what movement to make and how much energy to put into that movement—”

 

“Wow,” Junhui commented, “maybe he’s a dancer.”

 

“And his voice is so smooth it’s like — like — like the northern lights!”

 

“Nice simile usage Gyu.~ But tell me more, spill the tea, as you kids say nowadays.”

 

“Junnie you’re not that old. But um,” Mingyu faltered a bit in his description, pushing Junhui off the pillow so he could sit up and breathe properly, “he seems like a really cool kid — is that something you ‘remember’ or are the cultural connotations too much? Whatever — but… but he has a little frog pin on his backpack.”

 

Now Junhui’s interest was piqued, because if somebody was an animal lover, they could easily come to love his Mingyu no matter their preferred animal. Mingyu was everyone’s favorite things about cute animals jumbled up into a clumsy teenager, right down to his adorable canines!

 

“You know what we should do?” He eyed Mingyu, who looked back a little worriedly but waited for him to continue, “You should invite him out! Get to know him! And before you freak out, I’ll go with you.” The panic that had been rising in Mingyu to ask someone out so soon was evident, and this really was not something he was eager to do. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be a date, just show him around town or something since he’s new. I’ll go with you and give you tips!” This calmed Mingyu a bit, but he was still unsure about this whole thing. What if his friendliness was misinterpreted? What if Minghao thought he was a weirdo? There really were just too many questions. 

 

So three days later, when he found himself standing in the park with Minghao, Junhui, and Minghao’s pet cat, he was still very, very worried.

**Author's Note:**

> QoQ I said I’d get it done but there’re a bunch of scholarships due immediately, and I feel bad using them as an excuse but I GOT WHAT I COULD!! Next month should see the second and final part uwu and if it doesn’t please just kick me in the face and remind me. <3\. 
> 
> twt & curiouscat: CobaltBoba


End file.
